bleachfandomcom-20200222-history
Gerard Valkyrie
"}} is a Quincy and a member of the Wandenreich's Sternritter with the designation "M" - The Miracle, as well as one of Yhwach's .Bleach manga; Chapter 599, pages 6-8''Bleach'' manga; Chapter 620, page 8 Appearance Gerard is a tall and broad muscular man with light, shoulder-length hair.Bleach manga; Chapter 647, page 13Bleach manga; Chapter 620, page 12 He wears a winged helmet and a white cloak fastened at the front with three buttons and a black Hagal rune on the left-hand side. Underneath this cloak, he wears a red cape held by a pin on both shoulders, gauntlets on either arm, black pants with a white X-shaped belt and disc-shaped buckle, and white shinguards with discs on his kneecaps.Bleach manga; Chapter 640, page 2''Bleach'' manga; Chapter 599, page 10 Underneath his mask, Gerard has black 3-shaped marks covering the sides of his face, and wears a thin black braid around his scalp.Bleach manga; Chapter 655, page 10 Personality Gerard is a very aggressive man, having promised to kill Askin Nakk Le Vaar if he falls behind in battle, and rushing forward to attack Senjumaru Shutara almost immediately after being summoned to the Soul King Palace. He is also very confident in his power, proclaiming that Senjumaru could not hope to stop his blade with her delicate arms, and reacting with interest and amusement rather than apprehension when she summons a massive guard to fight him;Bleach manga; Chapter 599, pages 10-14 even when confronted by several lieutenant- and captain-level Shinigami, Gerard demanded that they all attack him at once because none of them would stand a chance in a one-on-one fight with him.Bleach manga; Chapter 647, page 13 However, he is unnerved by Kirio Hikifune's cage of trees, referring to it as an "eerie trick".Bleach manga; Chapter 600, page 13 He boisterously commends his opponents if they impress him in battle.Bleach manga; Chapter 601, page 4 He holds Yhwach in very high regard, as he loudly berated Lille Barro for killing and leaving Senjumaru's "corpse" in Yhwach's path and even ordered him to clear it up immediately.Bleach manga; Chapter 600, page 2 In contrast to most Sternritter, he is benevolent toward his teammates, having caught and carried Pernida Parnkgjas after it fell off the Soul King Palace,Bleach manga; Chapter 620, pages 2 & 7 and openly expressed his approval for Uryū Ishida after the latter explained his method of protecting Yhwach.Bleach manga; Chapter 620, page 12 Plot The Thousand-Year Blood War arc When Yhwach summons his elite force, the Schutzstaffel, Gerard is among those who emerge from his shadow. Taking off his white cloak, Gerard promises to cut down Askin Nakk Le Vaar if the latter gets in his way before attacking Senjumaru Shutara, who blocks with her needle. However, Gerard easily destroys her needle with a single slash of his sword, and demands to know if Senjumaru thinks she can block his sword with her thin arm before attacking once more. When Senjumaru summons a much larger version of her guard, a grinning Gerard notes how big it is.Bleach manga; Chapter 599, pages 6-14 After Lille Barro seemingly kills Senjumaru, Gerard berates him for leaving the body in Yhwach's path before expressing disbelief at someone so weak being in the Royal Guard.Bleach manga; Chapter 600, pages 1-3 When Kirio Hikifune surrounds the group with a cage of trees, an unnerved Gerard comments on how eerie it is before taunting Lille for being seemingly unable to pierce it with his Heilig Pfeil. After listening to Hikifune explain the nature of the cage, Gerard and the other Sternritter watch as Ōetsu Nimaiya lands before them and proclaims that the real fight begins here.Bleach manga; Chapter 600, pages 13-17 Gerard immediately attacks Nimaiya, who dodges before cutting him down.Bleach manga; Chapter 601, pages 2-7 .]] Soon afterward, Gerard is resurrected through the power of Yhwach's '''Auswählen.Bleach manga; Chapter 603, page 17 After Yhwach kills the Soul King and is confronted by Ichigo Kurosaki and his friends, Gerard and the other Schutztaffel arrive to confront them, with Gerard noting that he expected more of an army to oppose them.Bleach manga; Chapter 620, pages 7-8 When Uryū Ishida manages to accurately predict what Lille is about to tell him about properly protecting Yhwach, a laughing Gerard proclaims that Uryū has their acknowledgment.Bleach manga; Chapter 620, pages 11-12 Later, Gerard and the other Schutzstaffel sit on couches in the palace. Noticing Uryū looks worried, Gerard assures him that Yhwach is going to completely absorb the Soul King without being harmed.Bleach manga; Chapter 625, page 16 After Yhwach completely absorbs the Soul King, Jugram Haschwalth informs Gerard and the others of this, to their surprise, before bringing them to the Soul King's chambers, where they find Yhwach oozing darkness. When Yhwach turns around to reveal that he has gained several more eyes, Gerard and the others are shocked. Due to Yhwach's immense power, the top of the palace shatters, forcing the Sternritter to move to pieces of rubble for safety.Bleach manga; Chapter 626, pages 7-14 Afterwards, Gerard is present alongside Haschwalth and the other Sternritter when Yhwach explains the name of his new palace, Wahrwelt, and how it will be the cornerstone of their new world.Bleach manga; Chapter 629, pages 1-2 Later, a messenger informs Haschwalth that the Schutzstaffel have each gone to a different part of the city.Bleach manga; Chapter 630, pages 6-7 Gerard runs through the city, looking for opponents, but runs into a dead end. He then curses his fellow three Schutzstaffel.Bleach manga; Chapter 635, page 6 Eventually, Gerard confronts the Shinigami who have not been taken down by Lille and commends them for making it so far before proclaiming that they will have to get past him. When Renji Abarai attempts to confront him alone while the others move on, Gerard blocks their path with his cape before demanding that they all attack him at once.Bleach manga; Chapter 647, pages 9-13 Renji and Byakuya Kuchiki manage to wound Gerard. They send him flying back, saying the Quincy should not underestimate a captain and lieutenant and that he could never hope to beat them. However, Gerard laughs and says he would need a miracle to do that.Bleach manga; Chapter 654, pages 16-17 Gerard explains that miracles should only occur under certain circumstances so that people recognize them for what they are, prompting Renji to ask him if he always talks like this. As Gerard proclaims that he will show the Shinigami a true miracle, Byakuya engulfs his head with Senbonzakura before flicking the blades sideways, which causes Gerard's bloody helmet to fly off, and blasting Gerard a second time.Bleach manga; Chapter 655, pages 1-5 However, as Byakuya and the others attempt to leave, an enormous Gerard appears before them, having used The Miracle to increase his size, and admits that he has never been damaged to this extent before. Gerard breaks off and throws a tower at the Shinigami, forcing them to scatter, before smashing his hand into the area where Shinji and Momo are. When Byakuya attacks him with Senbonzakura, Gerard blocks the petals with his hand before destroying the building where Byakuya is standing. After blowing away Rukia and Renji with his breath, Gerard proclaims that there are no miracles coming to save the Shinigami.Bleach manga; Chapter 655, pages 6-17 Equipment Shield: Gerard carries a large, circular bronze shield on his left forearm, which he uses as a sheath for his Spirit Weapon when he is not using it. Cape: Gerard wears a cape that can be stretched to act as a wall to prevent his opponents from passing him.Bleach manga; Chapter 647, page 13 Powers & Abilities }: Upon having physical damage inflicted on him, Gerard can convert the damage into physical size increases for his body, which he refers to as his ; his strength and durability receive proportional increases as well. If inflicted with grievous injuries, Gerard can become gigantic, towering over nearby buildings and other combatants, and becomes strong and durable enough to smash buildings with a single blow, deflect Senbonzakura with his hand, and literally blow away his opponents with his breath..Bleach manga; Chapter 655, pages 6-16 Reishi Manipulation: As a Quincy, he primarily absorbs spiritual energy from the atmosphere, and combines it with his own spiritual energy to form weapons.Bleach manga; Chapter 512, page 3 He has an easier time collecting this energy in environments with higher concentrations of Reishi, such as in Soul Society or Hueco Mundo.Bleach manga; Chapter 547, page 11 Immense Strength: With a single swing of his sword, Gerard effortlessly blew a hole through the Vestibule Road in the Soul King Palace with ease,Bleach manga; Chapter 599, page 14 and later damaged part of Kirio Hikifune's Tree of Life with only the force generated by his sword swing.Bleach ''manga; Chapter 601, pages 3-4 He later leaped from one branch of the reformed Royal Realm to another, covering the tremendous distance in a single bound.''Bleach manga; Chapter 647, pages 8-10 Spirit Weapon Reishi Sword: Gerard's favored weapon manifests in the form of a black, double-edged sword with a black hilt. Its guard is V-shaped and has a star in the center. Gerard commonly stores it in his shield when he is not using it. It is powerful enough to easily shatter Senjumaru Shutara's needle.Bleach manga; Chapter 599, pages 11-12 Quotes *(To Senjumaru Shutara) "A woman’s slender arms cannot hope to halt a strike from my blade!"Bleach manga; Chapter 599, page 12 *(To several powerful Shinigami) "At what point did I say this would be a one-on-one fight? In a fair duel, not even a miracle would allow you to defeat me! Come at me together!"Bleach manga; Chapter 647, pages 12-13 Battles & Events Quincy Blood War Events Battles References Navigation Category:Characters Category:Male Category:Quincy Category:Wandenreich Category:Sternritter Category:Manga Only Characters